the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
Nations and vassal states of 1490-1500
Overview *''I thought this aproximate list might be of a historic interest to some of you!'' Empires, nations, vassal states and colonies Europe British Isles *Kingdom of England *Kingdom of Scotland *Kingdom of Leinster *Kingdom of Tyrone *Kingdom of (Irish) Munster *Kingdom of Connacht *Kingdom of East Breifne Austrian Archduchy *Archduchy of Austria: **The Coutdom of Hohenems ***Herrschaft of Schellenberg ***County of Vaduz **Austrian Netherlands (Belgium) **Margraviate of North Luxembourg (Luxembourg) **Duchy of Burgundy **Prince-Bishopric of Liège **Austrian Sundgau (southern Alsace) **Margraviate of Baden ***Margraviate of Sausenburg ***Freiburg im Breisgau ****Republic and Canton of Neuchâtel ***Austrian Breisgau (eastern Alsace) The Papacy, Sovereign Order of Saint John of Jerusalem and the Teutonic Order Knights *Papal States of the Church **Archdiocese of Urbino **Papal Avignon (Avignon, France) **Vienna Stephansdom (Vienna, Austria) **St Paul's in Tirana (Tirana, Albania) **Santa Maria and Universidad Catolica Argentina (Buenos Aires, Argentina) **Braga Cathedral, University, and Hospital. (Braga, Portugal) **Onze-Lieve-Vrouwekathedraal and University (Antwerp, Belgium) *The Teutonic Order Knights **Bishopric of Saaremaa-Wiek **The Latvian Brotherhood of the Sword **Archbishopric of Riga **Bishopric of Tartu and Dorpat *Sovereign Order of Saint John of Jerusalem of Rhodes and of Malta, Knights of Malta, Knights of Rhodes, and Chevaliers of Malta. **Duchy of the Naxos **Cyprus Kingdom of France *Kingdom of France: **Duchy of Brittany **Duchy of Bourbonnais ** Duchy of Alsace **Duchy of Lorraine **Duchy of Orléans **County of Armagnac **County of Auvergne Kingdom of Spain *Kingdom of the Crown of Castille (Spain): **Kingdom of Navarra: **Sardinia **Kingdom of Aragon: (personal union with Spanish crown) **Kingdom of Napoli **Kingdom of Sicily: Holy Roman Empire *Holy Roman Empire (Germany, western Poland and northern Switzerland) **Imperial Abbey of Rottenmünster **Imperial City of Rottweil **Electorate of Cologne **Principality of Hessen ***Grand Duchy of Hesse-Homburg *** Landgraviate of Hesse ***Lordship of Hanau **Bishopric of Utrecht **Bishopric of Würzburg ** Lordship of Friesland **Mekenaburg-Strellitz ** Lordship of Aach ** Duchy of Brunswick-Lüneburg ** Electorate of Brunswick-Lüneburg *** Principality of Lüneburg *** Principality of Calenbert *** Prince-Bishopric of Osnabrück ** Margraviate of Ansbach **County of Oldenburg **Duchy of Thuringia **Palatinate of the Rhine **Free Imperial and Mercantile City State of Frankfurt-Au-Maine **Prince-Bishopric of Münster **Archbishopric of Trier **County of Württemberg **County of Montbéliard **Holy Abbacy of Murbach **Imperial City of Colmar **Imperial City of Mulhouse **Imperial City of Basel **Imperial City of Münster **Bishopric of Basel **Bishopric of Strasbourg (the Mundat) ***Nordgau (northern Alsace) **Electorate of Saxony ***Grand Duchy Sax-Coburg-Gotha ***Grand Duchy of Saxe-Weimar-Eisenach ***Duchy of Silesia ***Bishopric of Halberstadt ***Gandersheim Abbey **Franconia **Prince-Archbishopric of Bremen ***Electoral Palatinate ****Free City of Heidelberg **Imperial City of Zürich ***Counts of Rapperswil **Archbishopric of Magedeburg **Bishopric of Havelberg **Free Imperial City of Pfullendorf **Bishopric of Würzburg **Prince-Bishopric of Paderborn **County of Ravensberg **Imperial Abbey (a de facto Prince-Bishopric) of Fulda **The March/Margraviate of Brandenburg *** Duchy of Pomerania *** Duchy of Mecklenburg **Kingdom of Bohemia ***Duchy of Głogów **Duchy of Bavaria ***Fürstenfeld Abbey ***County of Haag in Oberbayern ***Free Imperial City of Dinkelsbühl *** Principality of Swabia ****Swabian Free City of Augsburg *****Mercantile Patriciate of Augsburg ******County of Kirchberg and Weissenhorn The Swiss and their vessels *Helvetian Confederation of Switzerland **Free Commune of the Leventina Valley **City state of Bellinzona **City state of Lugano **Disentis Abbey **Freie Ämter The Hanseatic League *The independent or semi-independent cities of The Hanseatic League (Like the Prince-Bishopric of Münster) **Free and Hanseatic City of Hamburg **Hanseatic City of Lübeck **Free Imperial and Mercantile City State of Frankfurt-Au-Maine **Prince-Bishopric of Münster **Imperial City of Münster **Prince-Archbishopric of Bremen **Free City of Heidelberg Rest of Europe *Florence: *Piedmont *Corsica *City State of Maastricht *The Most Serene Republic of Genoa *Republic of Tuscany **Republic of Cospaia *Republic of Siena *Republic of Pisa *Archbishopric of Salzburg * Principality of Andorra * Principality of Anhalt * Free Imperial City of Aalen * Free Imperial City of Aachen *Duchy of Gelre **Duchy of Cleves **United Dutch Mercantile City States (like Utrecht, Amsterdam, Harlem and Den Hague) *Principality of Hannover *Duchy of Waldek *Duchy of Lippe *Duchy of Milan **Duchy of Mantua *Duchy of Modena and Reggio *Principality of Monaco *Archbishopric of Mainz *Scandinavian Union Nations **Kingdom of Denmark ***Dukedom of Schleswig-Holstein-Gottorp **Kingdom of Sweden: *Grand Duchy of Moscow: **Pskov Republic **Qasim Khanate *Most Serene Republic of Venice **Republic of Ragusa *Poland-Lithuania: **Duchy of Mazovia *Free Commune of the City of Como *Most Serene Republic of San Marino *Duchy of Savoy **County of Genevois **Prince-Bishopric of Geneva *Principality of Moldavia *Duchy of Württemberg *Kingdom of Portugal **Principality of the Algarve *Kingdom of Hungary **Principality of Transylvania Middle East Ottoman Empire *Sublime Ottoman State of the Ottoman Empire: **Czardom of Greater Bulgaria: **Kingdom of Serbia **Bogamalist Bosnia **Bey of Cyreniaca: **Sultanate of Hejaz ***Mecca Caliphate: **Wallacha: **Crimean Khanate Rest of the Middle East *Sultanate of Oman *Sultanate of Bahrain *Aden Emirate *Kingdom of Yemen *Mameluke Sultanate of Egypt: *Timurid Dynasty Persia: *Al Kuttunla: *Sultanate of Najd: *Sheikdom of al-Hassa: *Azeri Kingdom of (east Caucuses') Albania *Kingdom of Georgia **Kingdom of Kartli *Sultanate of Asir Asia *Kingdom of Bihar: *Kingdom of Mrauk-U *Kingdom of the Ryūkyū Islands *Rasulid dynasty * Kingdom of Annam *Kingdom of Shan *Kingdom of Travancore * Malwa Sultanate *Kingdom of Manipur * Nogai Horde *Sultanate of Makassar *Sultanate of Malacca * Sultanate of Maldives * Oirat Horde *Kingdom of Orissa *Kazakh Khanate *Kazan Khanate *Kingdom of Khandesh * Kingdom of Lan Na *Kingdom of Assam *Bahmani Sultanate **Ellichpur **Bidar **Bijapur **Golkonda **Ahmadnagar *Sultanate of Bengal *Kingdom of Kadesh * Sultanate of Kashmir *Dheli Sultanate *Vijayanagara Empire *Gajapati Kingdom *Tokugawa clan era Japan: **Ainu: * Satsunan: *Qoyunlu (White Sheep Turkomans) *Kotte (Cylon) Kingdom *Siam (Ayutthaya) ** Kingodm of Champa *Empire of the Great Ming **Manila Bay trading post **Kota Kinabalu settlement *Kingdom of Joseon (Korea): *Mongolian Khanate: *Pashtunistan *Đại Việt: *Ayutthaya Kingdom: **Khmer Empire *Kingdom of Sukhothai *Kingdom of Hanthawaddy Pegu **Kingdom of Pegu-D ** Kingdom of Taungu *Lan Xang Kingdom *Malacca Sultanate *Qasim Khanate *Kingdom of Arakan *Golden Horde **Chagatai Khanate **Khanate of Sibir **Khanate of Kazan **Kazakh Khanate **Astrakhan Khanate *Java Sultanate *Juchen Kingdom *Kingdom of Nepal *Tibetan Empire *Kingdom of Bhutan *Sultanate of Aceh *Sultanate of Bali *Kingdom of Sindh *Kingdom of Rājputāna *Kingdom of Mysore *Sultanate of Sulu *Sultanate of Brunei **Manila Bay trading post *Kingdom of Gujarat *Kingdom of Tondo *Dyack tribal states *Kingdom of Gondwana *Kingdom of Deccan *Palau tribal islanders: *Guam tribal islanders: Americas *Iroquois nations *Huron tribal states *Cherokee tribal states *Creek tribal states *Machupie tribal states *Aztec Empire *Inca Empire: *Motche Tribal state *Charrúa tribes. *Mayan city states *Zapotec city states *Shawnee tribe states *Amazonians *Eskimo Inuit: *Souix nation: *Seminole tribes: *Yipuck Iniuit: *Caribb tribes of Hispaniola and Cuba *Alliutes Africa *Kingdom of Kongo * The Songhai Empire * The Mali Empire *The Kingdom of Mutapa * Adal Sultanate *Funj Tribal State *Hausa tribal Kingdoms *Abyssinia: *Axium: *Swahili states: *Mamluk Sultanate of Egypt: *Kingdom Tripolitania: **Hafsid Sheikdom of El-Behdja: ***Kingdom of at-Tūnisiyyah: *Moroccan Sheikddom: *Benin Kingdom *Kingdom of Ashanti *Kanem - Bornu Empire *Oyo Empire *Kingdom of Buganda *Ziyyanids: *Great Zimbabwe: *Al-Jawjar Emirate (In Mozambique) Oceiana *Fiji tribal islanders: *Samoa tribal islanders: *Hawaii tribal islanders: *Palau tribal islanders: *Guam tribal islanders: *Murihiku Māori *Chatham Island Māoriroi *Yolŋu (Yolngu) People *Tiwi Islanders Also see *OTL *https://1991-new-world-order.fandom.com/wiki/O.T.L._history_notes *1880's-1910's Brazilian notes. *African map links page *Atomic warfare information notes. *Estonia did have a submarine in 1937! *How Governments become Authoritarian *Lithuanian did have a navy, army air-force and natural resources in 1933! *Minerals and fuel in central Africa *Nations in 1988 *Nations in 1991 *OTL Decolonisation notes *OTL Natural disasters *The O.T.L. Operation High Jump conspiracy theory *Today's OTL types of economies, societies and regimes *UK and Commonwealth OTL troop numbers in WW1 *UK and Commonwealth OTL troop numbers in WW2 *UK OTL atomic reactors in 1962 *What is a coup d'état? *Why the USSR broke up in reality *OTL Austrian monarchs *https://1991-new-world-order.fandom.com/wiki/O.T.L._history_notes Category:History Category:Help Category:Community Category:Content Category:Browse Category:The World